magifandomcom-20200222-history
Imuchakk
Imuchakk (イムチャック, Imuchakku) is a country situated in the northern lands, also known as the Unexplored Region of the Extreme North. It is part of the Seven Seas Alliance. Imuchakk was ruled by National Chief Rametoto, but is currently being ruled by Hinahoho. Imuchakk were once notorious pirates and sea raiders, and eventually grew into a strong warrior nation that even the Parthevia Empire tries to avoid conflict with. Imuchakk is a federation of five clans; each with its own laws and autonomy, with a nonaggression pact guaranteeing peace between them. As the hierarchy system of the Imuchakk Tribe, the National Chief is a ruler or head of state while coordinating the five chiefs that rule their respective clans, and the Patriarchs are heads of the villages. History Since ancient times, Imuchakk were pirates raiding neighboring coasts and conflict with each other to seek strength. Prior to the formation of the Seven Seas Alliance, Imuchakk Tribe formed as a federation composed of five autonomous clans to avoid conflict with each other and maintaining peace and being a small population. Despite their ancient reputation as pirates, the Imuchakk seems friendly towards outsiders, as shown when 14-year old Sinbad visited the Northern Lands. The nation still maintains a strong sovereign and threat to other countries, even the Parthevia Empire, a superpower of its time and often conflicts with the Reim Empire, maintain to avoid conflict with the Imuchakk. The sixth Dungeon, Valefor, appeared somewhere near Hinahoho's village, several Imuchakk warriors ventures inside to prove their strength but all were perished before Sinbad and Hinahoho went inside to conquer it. Physical Characteristics Notable features of the members of the Imuchakk tribe are their gigantic physique and blue-colored hair. It is also said that their skin are similar to that of a whale and that their body hair is capable of creating bubbles, thus reducing friction in the water. The Imuchakk also have eighty percent more protein in their muscles than the average human, making it possible for them to store oxygen in their body and hold their breath for over an hour. Because of these, they are said to be invincible in underwater combat.AoS: Night 18, Pages 17-18They are a clan of people that can manipulate Magoi but seems incapable of teaching it. Unlike other races, Imuchakk physiology have evolved due to the desolate enviroment. They're able thrive in cold weather without use of winter clothing. Imuchakk children can grow up quickly for few months inside their mother's womb. Culture "Warrior" Title Imuchakk is a nation of warriors; to become a warrior, one must prove their strength by battles, piracy or adventures. It is the main reason since ancient times, Imuchakk regard as pirates or barbarians to other countries. Coming-of-Age Ritual Male children of the Imuchakk tribe are given a childhood name that they will use throughout their childhood. However, upon reaching adult age, they must complete the coming-of-age ceremony and receive an adult name as proof of being a grown man. Until the completion of the ceremony, the tribe member will be considered "nameless". In order to complete the ceremony, one must defeat a type of Southern Creature called a Rampaging Unicorn.AoS: Night 13, Page 11 According to Pipirika, by defeating a rampaging unicorn, one shows his proficiency in swimming, assessment of underwater situations and battle skills. Traditionally, Imuchakk only uses a standard harpoon to defeat the monster but may use other means they deem necessary. According to Hinahoho, the objective of the test is not to show off one's strength but to prove that one is a grown man by achieving victory and that victory can be achieved by a combination of strength and wisdom.AoS: Night 14, Pages 4-6 Mahrajan Festival Mahrajan is the Imuchakk Tribe's traditional festival. It is a naming ceremony for the warriors who passed the Coming-of-Age Ritual and to show gratitude for the bounties they returned with.AoS: Night 15.2, Page 2 Horn The horn they wear around their head is of a type of reindeer. When the people of Imuchakk are born, they are given two. The parents keep them until the man gets married and after marriage, keeps one and gives the other to his partner.Magi Character Encyclopedia Cup of Warriors A celebratory drink of a high quality liqour presenting to an honorable warriors (extended to outsiders) to show gratitude. Citizens Hinahoho's village Trivia *Every person of the Imuchakk has a name with a repeating pattern: Hina'hoho', 'Pipi'rika, 'Ruru'mu, etc. *The Imuchakk's clothing and affiliation to cold is similar to Shaman King's depiction of the Ainu tribe. *The custom of naming people with a repeating pattern may derive from the nickname of one of the Ainu depicted in Shaman King, Horohoro. *Both the Ainu and the Imuchakk are northern tribes, meaning there could be an intended link. References Navigation Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Imuchakk Category:Countries Category:Adventure of Sinbad